New World
by Sereninha
Summary: Rin finalmente tinha voltado a Tóquio, e agora ela queria vingança, contra aqueles que lhe humilharam no passado. Tudo que ela queria era tomar de volta o que era seu por direito. Cap 2 ON
1. Nova Vida

**Disclaimer **– Infelizmente Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a Takahashi Rumiko (Sortuda) T-T.

**Comentários:** Bem um aviso nesse fic vai ter algumas palavras em Francês, caso tenha qualquer duvida na palavra, vai ter um pequeno dicionário lá no final do fic com as traduções das palavras.

**Começo do fic: 31 de Outubro de 2008 (Feliz Dias Das Bruxas)**

**Agradecimento**: Ao meu grande amigo Alex que corrigiu esse fic pra mim. Obrigada mesmo viu fofo, você é um ótimo amigo *-* e corretor de fic também.

* * *

**New World**

**-****  
**

**Capitulo 1 - Nova Vida**

**-  
**

- Finalmente... Estou de volta. – Disse Rin, para si mesma.

Ali sim era seu mundo, o lugar de onde nunca gostaria de ter saído, o lugar de onde todos que mais amava estavam mortos... Ou pelo menos assim ela os considerava. Rin caminhava em direção a saída do aeroporto internacional de Tóquio. Todas as pessoas a sua volta estavam a olhar aquela linda mulher, sua beleza sem dúvida deixaria qualquer mulher bonita, feia ao seu lado.

- Nada mudou dês que fui pra Europa. – Falou ainda observando a paisagem em sua volta.

Foi então que uma pessoa lhe chamou a atenção, não muito longe da entrada do aeroporto, se encontrava uma senhora muito elegante, de longos cabelos pretos, e sua aparência era bastante jovem. Rin tentou a todo custo descobri quem era, foi então que seu celular tocou.

- Alo? **[1]**– Disse Rin.

- Salut ma chère. **[2]**– Falava uma voz bastante feminina no outro lado da linha.

- Ne reconnaît pas la plupart de ses marraine? **[3]** - A mulher no outro lado da linha falava em um tom bastante divertido.

- Bien sûr je reconnais Izayoi tante. **[4]** – Falava Rin. – Não precisa falar em Francês comigo tia.

- Hahaha, claro minha querida só queria testar meu francês, faz muito tempo que não vou a Europa.

- É verdade tia, mais onde a senhora estar? – Disse Rin procurando alguma pista de onde Izayoi poderia estar.

- Esta vendo um carro preto minha querida, perto do policial? – Falava Izayoi com sua voz calma.

- Estou sim. – Disse afirmando com a cabeça procurando o policial.

- Então vá até ele, estou logo atrás. – Disse desligando o celular.

Rin estava bastante ansiosa para ver Izayoi, novamente. Fazia muitos anos que não a via, dês que se mudou para Paris, ela nunca mais volto a colocou os pés em Tóquio.

- Tiaaa Izayoi! – Rin gritou quando a viu, correndo em sua direção, feito uma criança quando reencontrava seus pais perdidos.

- Hahaha, calma minha querida, eu não vou fugir daqui. – Izayoi estava muito feliz em ver sua afilhada depois de tanto tempo no exterior.

- Desculpe tia, não foi minha intenção eu juro. – Rin logo fez um careta, pelo mico que acabava de pagar em pleno aeroporto.

- Tudo bem minha querida, você deve estar cansada da viagem, não é? – Izayoi parecia bastante preocupada com Rin.

- Sim tia, a senhora realmente sabe como eu sou, e olha que já viajei muito, mas vir de Paris para o Japão realmente exigiu muito da minha paciência, principalmente se no seu lado vem uma senhora que não me deixava nem respirar direito... – Falou com uma careta ao se lembrar da cena da mulher falando a viajem inteirinha, sobre como Paris era bonita.

- Hahaha, calma Rin não me conte nada agora, nós duas ainda temos muito tempo pra colocar a conversa em dia, minha querida. – Disse Izayoi, se dirigindo ao carro, quando o motorista, entrou na sua frente para cumprimentar as duas.

- Sra. Izayoi. – Disse um homem fazendo uma breve reverencia.

- Srta. Rin. - Disse se dirigindo a atenção a menina.

- Olá Jaken, como tem passado? – Perguntou Rin ainda se lembrando do Sr. Jaken.

- Muito bem, obrigado. Srta Rin. – Disse em um tom cordial.

Izayoi estava muito feliz com a volta de sua afilhada e não pode deixar de notar como ela tinha crescido todos esses anos, concerteza já era uma mulher adulta. – Izayoi pensava.

- Senhora? – Disse Jaken. – Pra onde vamos?

- Para minha casa Jaken. – Disse Izayoi.

- Vamos Rin entre no carro, não se preocupe que Jaken vai guarda suas malas, lá atraz. e ainda temos que preparar um jantar especial para sua chegada. – Disse Izayoi já ligando para a casa dos Taisho.

- Não precisa tia... Não sou mais criança e nem uma visita importante. – Falou toda sem graça.

- Deixe de ser modesta Rin, e aceite pelo menos esse jantar, já faz tanto tempo que não temos uma comemoração naquela casa, dês que Inutaisho morreu... – Izayoi falou com uma mágoa em sua voz.

Rin não gostava de tocar no assunto dês da morte de seu tio, e Izayoi se sentia muito sozinha e triste com a morte do seu amado marido. Rin não queria ver ela assim, então resolveu fazer alguma coisa mais divertida.

- Ta tia! Mais é só um jantar esta bem?

- Não se preocupe será só a família.

- Ta bom... – Vendo que não conseguiria mudar o jeito alegre de Izayoi nunca, resolveu aceitar o jantar.

Jaken estava se divertindo muito com as duas, há muito tempo não via Izayoi tão alegre quanto hoje, isso era bom, pensando desse jeito, ela realmente precisava de alguém para se distrair além dos seus dois filhos Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. - Pensou Jaken olhando as duas conversando animadas.

- Senhora! Chegamos. - Disse Jaken.

Jaken tinha acabado de estacionar o carro, em frente a uma linda mansão, acho que é a mais linda do quarteirão, concerteza Izayoi com todos esses anos não mudou seu bom gosto, a casa parecia um palácio de tão linda que era, tinha um jardim logo em frente com uma grande árvore de cerejeiras, tudo parecia tão perfeito, que eu mesma não me lembrava do quanto era bom morar ali.

- Continua linda... – Falei em um sussurro.

- Sim, ela continua linda minha querida, e seu quarto também.

- Meu quarto? Como assim meu quarto, eu não vou dormi aqui tia, eu tenho reservas no Grand Hyatt Tóquio** [5] **– Disse Rin indignada. - Demorei 1 mês pra fazer essa reserva tia.

- Não seja por isso, Jaken, ligue para o hotel e fale que a senhorita Rin Hamasaki, não poderá comparecer no hotel hoje, e pediu pra liberar a sua reserva. – Disse Izayoi sorrindo. – Pronto minha querida agora você terá que ficar aqui.

- Eu mereço... Obrigada tia... – Falou desmotivada.

- De nada, agora vamos entra, temos muito que fazer ainda. - Disse Izayoi caminhando em direção a sua casa, Rin não estava acreditando que teria que ficar de hóspede na casa de sua tia, assim que desse iria procurar um bom apartamento pra morar, não podia viver de favor na casa dos outros, isso a deixava muito, constrangida.

- Vamos Rin. – Disse Izayoi já entrando na casa.

- Estou indo. – Disse Rin andando em direção a casa.

Depois de tantos anos fora, finalmente volto pro lugar de onde jamais pensaria em voltar... Foi ali que tudo começou, e ali seria o fim. Rin já se encontrava dentro da enorme mansão, como a casa era mais linda ainda por dentro, do que por fora, as paredes na cor branco gelo, os moveis altamente organizados, tudo muito elegante e fino, jamais se esqueceria de como sua tia era cuidadosa com a decoração da casa, nem imaginaria como estaria seu quarto depois de tantos anos longe dele.

- Rin querida. – Falava Izayoi agora se encontrando perto de uma grande porta retangular, feita de madeira. "se sua memória não lhe falhasse aquela porta daria pra cozinha, concerteza ali era a cozinha pela movimentação dos empregados correndo com a comida pra cima e pra baixo".

- Coitados eles devem estar super atarefados. – Pensou enquanto ria do jeito que uma cozinheira carregava os pratos.

- Sim tia. – Falou saindo de seus devaneios.

- Se você quiser pode ir tomar um banho, você ainda se lembra de onde é seu quarto, não é querida? – Disse Izayoi preocupada, caso ela tenha se esquecido onde era.

- Claro que não tia, eu ainda me lembro sim, é no segundo andar a terceira porta, a direita. – Disse sorrindo, se mostrando bastante boa ao se lembrar de onde era seu antigo quarto.

- Então esta bem, daqui à uma hora será o jantar, quer que eu mande Kaeda lhe chamar?

- Não precisa tia, eu mesma desço. Obrigada mesmo assim. – Disse fazendo uma breve reverência a Izayoi.

- De nada. – Izayoi se retirava do recinto, voltando a supervisionar a cozinha, agora deixando Rin sozinha na sala.

"Lá vamos nós." – Falou para si mesma.

Rin foi andando em direção a uma grande escada de mármore branco, que levava ao andar de cima, a sala era coberta de vários quadros famosos, parecia mais um museu do que uma sala, convencional. – Rin sorriu ao pensar naquilo. Tudo era muito bonito, sentia inveja de Izayoi às vezes ela sempre teve tudo o que queria, nunca precisou fazer nada pra ter essa vida, já ela perdeu tudo isso ainda nova... Rin finalmente estava no segundo andar da casa, que dava para um grande corredor cheio de portas, ela sabia qual era seu quarto, mais não tinha tanta certeza agora.

- Vamos tentar a sorte. – Falou um pouco apreensiva.

– Qual delas será meu quarto... Eu realmente deveria ter aceitado a ajuda de Izayoi quando ela ofereceu... – Falou bufando.

– Bem agora não posso fazer nada, então vamos escolher entre as seis portas. – Falou fazendo unê-du-ne-tê. - unê-du-ne-tê a escolhida foi você. – Disse apontando pra a terceira porta a esquerda. – Seja o que kami** [6]**-sama quiser.

Quando Rin bateu na porta ninguém respondeu, - Bem pelo menos eu bati. – Respondeu pra si mesma. Rin abriu a porta com cuidado, não queria causar problema nenhum, caso o quarto estivesse ocupado, quando Rin colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto, viu uma grande cama de casal, com unas bandeiras da faculdade de Tóquio. Aquele ali não era seu quarto, disso ela estava certa. Assim que Rin ia fechar a porta novamente, viu um rapaz de longos cabelos prateados, com um corpo escultural, parecia um deus, de tanta perfeição, ele estava se trocando em frente a um closet, por sorte ainda estava de toalha mas assim que ele olhou para o espelho, viu a imagem de uma garota o observando. Não demoro muito pra ele começa a grita.

- QUEM É VOCÊ? – Inuyasha estava bastante assustado com o aparecimento daquela menina.

- VAMOS DIGA QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE ESTA FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO? – Inuyasha não parava de grita cada vez mais alto, se Rin não se apresentasse logo, concerteza Izayoi escutaria ele.

Rin se arrependeu amarga mente por ter entrado naquele quarto. – "Eu realmente deveria ter ficado lá em baixo..." – Pensou. Rin então resolveu se apresenta, mesmo que naquela circunstância tão comprometedora pra ambos.

- Bem... Eu me chamo Rin Hamasaki. – Falou agora aparecendo na porta por inteira.

- Desculpe-me eu não quis lhe espionar... – Disse corando.

Inuyasha estava sem palavras, quem aquela garota pensa que é pra ir entrando assim no quarto dos outros sem bater, aquela historia estava muito mal contada, e ia tirar aquela historia a limpo e é agora.

- Me chamo Inuyasha Taisho... – Inuyasha ainda estava com um pouco de raiva daquela garota, mais seu nome não é estranho, eu já ouvi ele em algum lugar. - Pensou

- É... Bem, eu estava procurando meu quarto mais eu não me lembro mais qual é ele, se não for pedir de mais, poderia-me dizer onde fica o meu quarto?

- Tá... Se você primeiro me der licença para eu me trocar. Posso até conversa com você em melhor estado. – Fez uma cara feia.

- Ah! Claro sem problema imagina o quarto é seu. Com licença. – Disse se retirando do quarto de Inuyasha.

- "Nossa que homem é aquele?" – Nunca tinha visto tanta beleza em um único homem, quem será que ele é? Bem ele tem o mesmo sobre nome que tia Izayoi será que é algum outro parente? – Rin sentiu seu coração acelera mais rápido do que de costume, isso não era muito normal, mais por um homem daquele nada seria normal. – Disse rindo.

Rin se acomodou perto da porta, do quarto dele, assim que Rin depositou sua vista em um belo quadro da família Taisho concerteza ali sim era uma família feliz... – Disse olhando. Quando foi interrompida dos seus devaneios com Inuyasha o chamando.

- Rin! Ei Rin, se ta bem? – Inuyasha olhava curioso pra ela, nunca tinha o visto por ali, até que notou que ela estava olhando o quadro de sua família que estava em frente ao seu quarto.

– Ah! Então é isso que esta lhe prendendo a atenção. – Falou sorrindo. - Esse ai é nossa família, Meu pai o grande Inutaisho, junto com minha mãe Izayoi, e eu e meu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru. - Disse fazendo cara feia com o nome de Sesshoumaru.

- Mãe? Família? – Aquelas palavras que Inuyasha disse foi um choque pra ela. – Então quer dizer que sua mãe é Izayoi! – Disse Rin chocada.

- Claro! Quem você pensava que eu era? – Falou com seu habitual tom.

- Sei lá um amigo, parente... Qualquer coisa, menos filho. – Falou sem graça.

- Eu sou filho do segundo casamento de Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru aquele ali mais sério na foto é do primeiro casamento dele. Eu e Sesshoumaru nunca vamos ser irmãos... – Falou com certo repudio na voz. – Mais não se preocupe você vai ter a oportunidade de conhecer ele.

Rin estava achando tudo aquilo muito interessante, nunca imaginaria que sua tia, tivesse um filho, concerteza teria muita coisa pra colocar em dia com Izayoi, e seria hoje à noite.

- Mais quem é você? – Inuyasha ainda não tinha achado a resposta pra sua pergunta.

- Ah, desculpe-me Inuyasha, Eu sou Rin, sou afilhada de sua mãe, eu vim passar um tempo aqui no Japão. E sua mãe me ofereceu uma estadia aqui na sua casa, espero que não se importe.

- Claro que não. Mamãe precisa de uma amiga, você é bem vinda a nossa casa, só não sei se Sesshoumaru vai gostar... De ter alguém aqui. – falou sem nenhuma emoção em sua voz.

- Tudo bem, eu me entendo com ele. – Disse sorrindo.

- Concerteza você não conhece meu irmão... – Falou sem graça.

- Bem, Inu, é... Posso lhe chamar assim? – Rin estava se sentindo bastante a vontade com ele, sempre quis ter um irmão, mais seus pais não queriam ter mais um, já bastava só ela mesmo.

- Claro que pode, mais, por favor, não na frente de Sesshoumaru. A grandes chances de ele usar isso para me provocar... – Disse bufando.

- Claro, prometo. – Disse fazendo uma cruz na frente dos lábios e beijando como forma de juramento.

- Hahaha, gostei de você Rin. – Disse Inuyasha agora se encaminhando para o outro lado do corredor.

- Igualmente. – Rin agora se sentia em casa novamente. E com Inu tudo seria mais fácil.

- Pra onde estamos indo. – Disse Rin o acompanhando pelos corredores.

- Pro seu quarto onde mais seria? – Deu uma gargalhada.

- Ah, é... – Rin ficou bastante agradecida dele não ficar rindo do modo de como ela agia.

- Bem Rin, eu vou logo lhe dizer de quem é cada quarto aqui, pra você não ter problemas futuros, como você agora já sabe, meu quarto é o terceiro à esquerda, depois tem os de hóspedes, e logo em seguida o de Izayoi, esses são os quartos do lado esquerdo, agora vem o do lado direito. – Agora Inuyasha passava pelo lado direito apontando cada porta, essa aqui é a primeira, também é de hóspedes, depois vem o segundo quarto, que imagino que seja o seu, por que mamãe sempre o manteve trancado, e o do lado do seu é de Sesshoumaru. Coitada... – Falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Engraçadinho... Você em Inu. – Disse fazendo uma careta.

- Eu sei que eu sou. – Deu um sorriso bastante sedutor. Isso concerteza ele sabia dar melhor do que qualquer um que ela tenha conhecido em todos esses anos.

- Inu, que porta é aquela ali ao lado do quarto do seu irmão? - Disse apontando pra uma porta um tanto antiga que ficava no fim do corredor.

- Aquela ali é do sótão, tudo que é velho ta lá, mais ninguém nunca abre ele, não sei por que, mais bem Rin, você já esta segura no seu quarto, agora eu preciso ir pra faculdade, mais tarde a gente conversa mais, ta bom. - Disse dando um aceno e logo em seguida descendo as escadas com pressa.

- Tchau, Inu. - Disse gritando em direção a escada.

- Bem, lá vamos nós. – Disse abrindo cuidadosamente a porta do seu novo quarto, assim que Rin abriu a porta uma onda de recordações lhe invadirá a mente, tudo que já tinha passado ali, ainda estava vivo, todas as suas lembranças, recordações, seu cheiro... – "Aquilo sim dava medo – Pensou". Seu quarto continuava exatamente igual a ultima vez que o viu, as paredes ainda era rosa, como nos seus 15 anos, suas bonecas e ursinhos ainda estavam em cima de uma linda cabeceira rosa cheia de pequenos perfumes e jóias, concerteza as roupas que deixara pra traz ainda estava no closet, tudo ali era tão... tão... Estranho era como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele quarto. - Meu deus aquilo sim era deprimente, hoje mesmo falaria com Izayoi, não iria dormi num quarto daqueles nem se fosse o ultimo quarto da terra... – Disse em um tom de deboche.

Rin entrou cuidadosamente olhando cada detalhe, do seu antigo quarto, tudo estava em perfeito estado como tinha deixado há cinco anos, atrás, bons tempos aqueles, tinha família, amigos, uma vida, e hoje era completamente sozinha, pouco lhe restava de sua antiga família, mais agora como futura dona das impressas Taisho, poderia ter tudo que lhe foi tirado... Principalmente sua dignidade. - Pensou.

Nossa como senti falta desse quarto – Ela pensou. – Mais não é hora de pensar nisso, tenho que procurar um bom apartamento e muda esse quarto. – Concerteza Izayoi não vai deixar eu me mudar, mais pelo menos o quarto ela vai deixar. – Disse em um tom alegre.

Rin fechou a porta do seu quarto, indo em direção a sua antiga cama, estava tão cansada da viagem que nem notou quando se deitou em cima da cama, olhando pro teto do quarto, que por sinal ainda tinha seus antigos postes de bandas famosas da época.

- Que sono... – Disse Rin já fechando seus olhos cansados.

Finalmente Rin conseguiu dormi um pouco, mais naquele pequeno tempo de sono Rin começou a ter pesadelos, pesadelos dos quais luto a vida toda para tirar de sua mente, com sua volta ao Japão eles ficaram mais vivos em suas lembranças, aquilo não era bom, não pra seu coração, quando finalmente Rin acordou ouvindo uma leve batida em sua porta.

**TOC... TOC...**

-Rin querida! Posso entrar? – Dizia uma voz bastante preocupada do lado de fora.

- Pode sim tia. – Rin estava toda descabelada, e estava bastante suada.

- Oi querida, descansou bastante? – Perguntou Izayoi agora entrando no quarto.

- Não muito bem... Mais o que a senhora deseja? – Rin falou tentando se recompor, ainda em cima da cama.

- Eu lhe chamei varias, e varias vezes. E você não me respondia, eu acabei ficando bastante preocupada sem sua resposta. – Izayoi agora se encaminhava em direção à cama de Rin. – Minha querida eu sei o quanto é difícil você voltar a dormir neste quarto, mas tente esquecer o passado Rin, não é bom viver se remoendo por causa dos seus pais.

Rin não estava disposta a perdoar ninguém. Tiraram-lhe tudo o que era de mais precioso no mundo, mesmo sendo uma grande parcela sua culpa, mas ia ter tudo de volta, nem que tivesse que vender sua alma, pra ter sua vida de novo.

- Eu sei... Mas não se preocupe isso não vai me fazer mal, tia. – Rin se levantou um pouco da cama e deu um grande abraço em Izayoi, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que ainda confiava depois de tantos anos.

- Eu sei minha querida, eu só quero seu bem, mas vamos esquecer essas tristeza por hoje. Esse é seu grande dia, hoje iremos jantar como uma familia de novo. E hoje você ira conhecer meu filho Inuyasha, ele já chegou da faculdade. – Disse agora se levantando da cama e indo pra porta. – Por favor, Rin, pense no que lhe falei sim.

- Ta, certo eu vou pensar. – Disse se levantando e indo em direção a sua mala que Jaken avia deixado perto da porta. – Agora se me der licença tia, preciso me trocar.

- Claro que sim. – Izayoi agora tinha fechado a porta.

Izayoi foi caminhando em direção a escada quando uma das empregadas lhe perguntou.

- Como ela esta senhora? – Kaeda era a mais velha de todos os empregados da casa, ela sempre cuidou de todos ali como se fosse uma mãe e Rin não foi diferente, sentia pena da pobre garota, sofreu tanto quando pequena, e hoje só sentia ódio pelas pessoas... Isso era triste.

- Ela jamais vai esquecer o que fizeram com ela, minha amiga. – Disse Izayoi ainda triste.

- É uma pena, a Rin era uma menina tão boa, não merecia ter passado por aquilo. – Disse Kaeda ainda sem saber direito ao certo o que aconteceu com ela.

- Verdade, mais isso é uma longa historia minha amiga, outro dia eu lhe conto ela. Vamos logo descer, já já Rin vai estar à mesa com a gente. – Disse sorrindo.

- Claro. – Disse Kaeda, agora descendo junto com Izayoi pra sala.

Izayoi já tinha descido quando Rin resolveu sair do quarto, não pode deixar de escutar o que Izayoi tinha falado pra um dos empregados, mais isso não lhe importava nada iria estragar seu jantar hoje, faria isso por Izayoi. Queria ver ela feliz mais uma vez. Quando Rin desceu as escadas, ela estava usando um lindo vestido azul marinho com pequenas pedras de brilhante em volta da sua cintura, Inuyasha não pode deixar de reparar de como ela estava linda, então como todo cavalheiro foi até a escada buscar a convidada, assim que subiu a escada ele falou pra ela.

- Você tá muito linda sabia. – Disse dando um sorriso encantador.

- Obrigada você também Inu. – Agora os dois estavam rindo juntos, enquanto desciam a escada.

Izayoi achou estranho, a intimidade deles dois, pelo que ela se lembrasse ainda não tinha apresentado eles um ao outro, mas logo depois descobriu que Rin tinha entrado sem querer no quarto dele, e os dois tinham se conhecido hoje à tarde. Finalmente eles tinham chegado à sala de jantar, quando Inuyasha o único homem da sala, foi em direção a mesa e levantou uma das cadeiras para que Izayoi pudesse se sentar, e logo em seguida, ele fez o mesmo com Rin. Depois de ser cavalheiro, com as duas damas, Inuyasha foi se sentar ao lado de Rin, Izayoi que estava no canto da mesa, como seu falecido marido ficava, ria com o comportamento educado de Inuyasha, não que ele não tenha isso, mas esse seu jeito a fazia lembrar, de quando eles eram pequenos, Inuyasha sempre teve essa harmonia com a Rin, mais parece que eles dois não se lembravam disso... Não demorou muito pra que todos na mesa estivessem se divertindo com a nova moradora, ela contava todas as novas tendências de moda em Paris, e claro que não podia deixar de falar do seu novo carro, que por sinal interessou muito Inuyasha.

- Ta falando sério Rin! Você me deixa dirigir seu carro? – Inuyasha estava tão feliz com a Rin, sempre quis ter uma irmã mais sua mãe não queria mais ter, se não fosse com seu pai.

- Claro por que não, ao menos que Izayoi não permita eu lhe dar o carro. – Falou olhando pra Izayoi.

- Não se preocupe Rin, Inuyasha já tem a carteira de motorista faz tempo. – Disse rindo com a expressão de alegria no rosto do seu filho.

- Tá, então cadê seu carro Inu? – Perguntou Rin curiosa.

- Eu não acho o carro que me agrade... – Falou bufado.

- Ei é mesmo, Inu quantos anos você tem? – Depois de tanto conversa com ele ainda não sabia muito sobre ele, e nem a idade que tinha.

- Eu tenho 23 Rin. – Disse fazendo uma pose de homem.

- Nossa, eu jurava que você era mais novo que eu... – Fez um biquinho.

- E você Rin tem quantos anos. – Dessa vez foi Izayoi que perguntou.

- Eu Tenho 20 anos tia, completei já faz algum tempo. – Disse sorrindo.

- Eu sou mais velho que você Rin. – Inuyasha falou em tom de deboche.

- Não vai ser por causa disso, que vai me tratar como criança viu Inu. – Disse fazendo uma cara ameaçadora para Inuyasha.

- Hahahaha, Claro que não Rin. – Disse Inu rindo.

Izayoi estava muito feliz com a harmonia e alegria que estava na casa, há muito tempo não tinha um jantar tão alegre, sempre jantava sozinha ou só com Inuyasha, e Sesshoumaru sempre estava trabalhando, e quando estava em casa nunca jantava com eles.

- Mãe, Cadê Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Deve estar trabalhando como sempre meu filho. – Aquilo, sempre deixava ela, deprimida. Dês de que seu marido morreu Sesshoumaru só queria saber de trabalhar naquela impressa, nunca tirava férias, e nem saia de casa pra passear com a família. - Isso ainda ia matar ele um dia. - Pensou

- Ainda bem... Só assim ele não estraga nossa noite. – Disse Inuyasha atacando outro pedaço de file que estava em cima da mesa.

- Deixe um para seu irmão Inuyasha. – Disse Izayoi com a voz autoritária.

- Ah vai dizer que ele não janta fora... Pelo amor de deus mãe Sesshoumaru se quiser comer ele pede pra Kaeda fazer. – Disse colocando o ultimo pedaço de file no prato.

Assim que Inuyasha disse isso, ele escutou a porta da sala se abrindo, e algumas vozes falando sobre trabalho.

- Falando no diabo... – Disse Inuyasha, parecia que ele tinha perdido toda a fome naquele instante.

- Quem é Inuyasha? – Perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Sesshoumaru! Ele acabou de chegar e esta acompanhado... – Inuyasha fez uma careta de quem não gosto nenhum pouco de saber disso.

- É a Kagura querido?. – Izayoi perguntou.

- Não, é não. Tem um cheiro diferente essa pessoa. - Disse Inuyasha mexendo as narinas que nem um cão farejando.

Rin ficou bastante curioso com essa "pequena demonstração" de Inuyasha, se ele não tivesse comentado com Izayoi que alguém tinha chegado em casa, ela nunca desconfiaria que pudesse ter gente em casa, além deles. Só agora que Rin percebeu que Inuyasha tinha orelhas de cachorro, o que por sinal ela achou super fofo.

- Inu, você tem orelhas? – Disse Rin meio sem graça pela pergunta tão indiscreta como essa.

- Tenho, sim, vai dizer que você não notou? – Inuyasha olhava intrigado, ela era a primeira garota que conhecia que não queria pular em cima das orelhas dele.

- Não... – Deu um sorriso amarelo.

Izayoi notando o rumo daquela conversa foi logo solucionando o mistério que intrigava Rin.

- Inuyasha é um Meio-_Youkai_. – Disse sorrindo.

- Meio-_Youkai_. Tá mais por que ele tem essas orelhas? – Rin perguntou confusa.

- Por que meu pai na forma de youkai tinha essas orelhas, e eu como sou meio humano e meio youkai como você sabe, só que tenho algumas características de um Youkai completo como Sesshoumaru! – Disse Inuyasha achando bastante divertido a situação de Rin.

- Ata, então quer dizer que Sesshoumaru é um Youkai completo. – Disse matando a charada.

- Sim. – Falou Izayoi. – Bem se me der licença Rin, vou falar com meu outro filho. – Disse se retirando da mesa. – Ah, Inuyasha pode fazer companhia a Rin, enquanto eu estiver fora.

- Claro! – Disse Inuyasha, agora se virando pra Rin.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

  
**

Pois é aqui estou eu de novo fazendo um novo fic. Espero que tenham gostado dele. Tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Mais é claro ele pode ter deixado algumas pessoas bastante curiosas, pra saber o que aconteceu realmente com Rin, do porque ela odiar tanto as pessoa, e quem são essas pessoas? Isso ai só vai ser explicado + lá pra frente. Claro que no próximo fic vou ver se dou uma colher de chá e coloco alguma coisa, pra solucionar o mistério. Hahahaha.

Em todo caso, espero que tenha agradado a todos, fiz com muito amor e carinho, o próximo capitulo logo, logo, estará aqui. Eu amei fazer o Inu sendo um amor de pessoa com os outros, claro que o principal é Sesshoumaru.

Bem podem mandar Review *-* Eu vou ficar muito feliz em ler todos eles \o/

B-jus pra todos **=****

**Au revoir ****[7]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dicionário:**

**Alo **=** Aló [1]**

**Salut ma chère. **=** Oi minha querida. [2]**

**Ne reconnaît pas la plupart de ses marraine? **=** Não reconhece mais sua madrinha? [3]**

**Bien sûr je reconnais Izayoi tante. = Claro que reconheço Tia Izayoi. [4]**

**Grand Hyatt Tóquio = Um dos hotéis mais luxuosos de Tóquio. [5]**

**Kami-Sama = Deus [6]**

**Au revoir = Tchau [7]**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Reencontros

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a Takahashi Rumiko (Sortuda) T-T.

**Comentários:** Bem no capitulo anterior teve certas pessoas que ficaram confusas com alguns fatos do fic. Desculpe-me por isso pessoal, eu prometo explicar tudo direitinho no decorre do fic.

Dou minha palavra. **(Fazendo um juramento)** =x

Bem como todos já notaram, a Rin esconde alguma coisa muito estranha em relação ao seu passado e a sua família. Bem isso já vai ser meio que explicado nesse capitulo.

Sim outra coisa, por favor, não me matem por fazer o Inuyasha ser um pouco menos grosso que no anime, ele vai ter suas recaídas de Inu normal, não se preocupem.

Bem adorei os Review *-* Fiquei muito feliz com eles, obrigada pessoal, no fim desse capitulo eu vou comentar as respostas de todo mundo, pliz comentem sobre o meu fic, quero saber todas as opiniões de vocês, se ta ruim, ou bom, o que ta faltando, por que sem eles eu não saberei se ta confuso ou não ^-^

**Detalhe os carros que aparecem no fic eles existem é só colocar o nome no Google que vocês podem ver os carros de Rin, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.**

**Agradecimento**: A minha melhor amiga Lucy-Chan por fica me torrando o tempo todo cobrando o fic ele ia demorar bem + que isso gente pode acreditar, to com 4 fic pra fazer e cada um com um rumo de historia diferente XD

* * *

**No capitulo anterior:**

- Sim. – Falou Izayoi. – Bem se me der licença Rin, vou falar com Sesshoumaru. – Disse retirando-se da mesa. – Ah, Inuyasha pode fazer companhia a Rin, enquanto eu estiver fora.

- Claro! – Disse Inuyasha, agora se virando pra Rin.

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 2 – Reencontros**

-

- Mais me fale Rin, qual é o modelo do seu carro? – Inuyasha estava bastante interessando na conversa com Rin, não é todo dia que se encontra uma menina que goste de carros. – Pensou.

- Ah deixe-me lembra, tenho quase certeza que é um Jaguar - XKR Portfolio versão 2008. – Falou sorrindo.

- Ta falando serio! - Inuyasha quase teve um infarto quando ouviu isso.

- Sim, por quê? Algum problema com o carro? – Rin agora olhava Inuyasha com certa curiosidade.

- Por nada Rin, só que ele é muito caro. – Inuyasha sabia que o carro de Rin, não era nada barato, mesmo sua família tendo muito dinheiro, Izayoi não seria tão louca de compra um carro como esse pra ele nunca.

- Sim de fato ele é bastante caro. – Rin falou se lembrando do quanto demorou pra ter ele por causa do seu preço.

– Inuyasha me diz uma coisa, qual é o carro que você quer? – Rin estava mesmo gostando do Inuyasha, ele foi muito legal com ela, naquela tarde, e queria lhe recompensar de algum jeito. E pelo visto seria bem fácil fazer isso.

- Eu to atrás de uma Ferrari F430 TuNero. – Disse fazendo uma cara de desanimo.

- Realmente ele é difícil de achar, mais não se preocupe que você acha, enquanto isso se divirta com o meu. – Rin deu um enorme sorriso pra Inuyasha.

- Valeu Rin, você é demais. – Disse se levantando e abraçando Rin.

- Hahaha, de nada Inu. Agora se der pra me soltar eu ficaria muito agradecida... – Disse olhando sem graça pra Inuyasha.

- Ah foi mal Rin. – Disse voltando pro seu lugar.

- Tudo bem, Inu. – Corando. - Inu sua mãe ta demorando demais não é? – Disse olhando para o relógio que se encontrava perto da porta da sala de jantar.

- Deve esta falando com Sesshoumaru pra varia. – Disse olhando sem nenhuma emoção pra porta que dava pra sala.

- Ata... – Disse Rin, ela não estava se sentindo muito bem naquela noite, alguma coisa a dizia pra sair dali o quanto antes.

Depois de ter saído da sala de jantar, Izayoi foi ao encontro de seu enteado, e não ficou nada surpresa quando Sesshoumaru entrou com Suikotsu na sala. Já era bastante comum Sesshoumaru trazer trabalho pra casa, e o pobre do Suikotsu junto. Dês que terminará a faculdade, Sesshoumaru e Suikotsu começaram a trabalhar juntos nas empresas da família, Izayoi e a presidente e ele o vice. Suikotsu ficava abaixo de Sesshoumaru, que agora tinha 26 anos e seu amigo 25, ambos eram loucos pelo trabalho. Então Izayoi resolveu atrapalhar o "divertimento deles".

- Boa Noite Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi agora aparecia perto da porta da sala de jantar.

- Boa Noite Izayoi. – Sesshoumaru nunca mostrou nenhum sentimento em especial por sua madrasta, mais sempre a respeitou, como esposa de seu falecido pai.

- Boa Noite Suikotsu. Vejo que Sesshoumaru não lhe deixou ir pra casa hoje. – Falou se dirigindo a pessoa que vinha logo atrás dele.

- Pois é Izayoi seu filho não tem mais o que fazer, ai sobra pra mim como sempre... – Disse se mostrando bastante irritado com essas atitudes de Sesshoumaru.

- Que pena meu querido, imagino que Sesshoumaru nem ao menos lhe deixou jantar não foi? – Disse já imaginando a resposta.

- Não... – Suikotsu sentiu certa dor na barriga por ainda não ter nem jantando. – Eu tava pensando em fazer isso quando seu filho ligou pra mim, quando eu já estava a caminho de casa. –Fez uma cara de tristeza.

- Então venha se juntar a mim, e Inuyasha no jantar hoje, temos uma convidada em especial. – Disse fazendo um aceno para ele a acompanhar.

- Eu ficaria eternamente grato Izayoi, mais acho que seu filho não esta muito a fim de jantar hoje não. – Disse olhando pra cara de Sesshoumaru.

- Não se importe com ele, venha jantar conosco. – Disse sorrindo. – E você Sesshoumaru ira jantar conosco também? – Disse olhando pro seu enteado.

- Não estou com fome. – Falou bastante serio.

Sesshoumaru não queria perde tempo com jantares em família, nunca foi seu forte, sempre preferiu jantar sozinha, a ter que compartilha a mesma mesa que Inuyasha.

- Vamos Sesshoumaru, você não é mais um menino pequeno. E hoje temos uma convidada especial, que ira passar uma temporada conosco aqui em casa. – Disse sorrindo pra Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru não fez absolutamente nada, só foi seguindo Izayoi e Suikotsu até a sala de jantar, quando Izayoi abriu a porta, pra anunciar os convidado, a Inuyasha, e Rin, ela escuto vários risos vindo lá de dentro.

- Posso saber qual o motivo de tantos risos? – Disse abrindo a porta e mostrando as duas pessoas ao seu lado.

- Claro Izayoi... – Rin perdeu completamente a voz depois que viu quem a acompanhava.

Izayoi não pode deixar de notar, o quanto Rin tinha ficado perturbada com a presença dos dois convidados ao seu lado, por um breve momento Rin quase perdeu o sangue que tinha em suas bochechas rosadas, Izayoi então resolveu quebra aquele silencio, que tinha se instalado naquela hora.

- Rin minha querida, você esta bem? – Perguntou Izayoi.

Suikotsu entrou em choque quando escutou Izayoi chamando a garota sentada ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Rin... – Foram às únicas palavras que Suikotsu conseguiu pronunciar depois de ver a menina sentada ao lado de Inuyasha o observando com uma cara de pânico em seu rosto.

- Suikotsu... – Rin não conseguia acreditar, no homem que estava a sua frente, aquilo não era possível, isso não podia estar acontecendo com ela, tinha planejado tudo direitinho, não esperava velo, logo no primeiro dia que voltava pro Japão.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Izayoi perguntou curiosa, pela reação que ambos tiveram naquela hora.

- + ou – Suikotsu fez questão de dizer primeiro.

- Que bom, então não preciso apresentar você a ela. – Disse sorridente. – Bem Suikotsu por que não se senta ao meu lado. – Disse mostrando o lugar vazio na cadeira enfrente a de Rin.

- Ah, claro. – Foi em direção ao lugar vazio que Izayoi mostrou.

- Bem Rin esse aqui é meu enteado Sesshoumaru. – Disse Izayoi mostrando um belo rapaz ao seu lado, ele aparentava ser mais alto que Inuyasha, o seu cabelo tinha um tom prateado, seu corpo concerteza parecia bem mais escultural do que o de Inuyasha, mesmo usando um paletó na cor azul marinho, ainda sim era muito atraente, os seus olhos_ eram cor_ de âmbar, ele tinha um ar serio, não tinha um mulher que não se sentisse desconcertada ao seu lado, ele parecia mais um deus grego, do que um youkai.

Rin finalmente saiu dos seus devaneios e resolveu se apresentar ao enteado de Izayoi

- Ah prazer, me chamo Rin Hamasaki. – Disse se levantando da cadeira e fazendo uma breve reverencia. Mais concerteza não ouviria resposta nenhuma, pelo que Inu avia lhe falado ele era mais frio que uma crosta glacial.

- Bem então vamos nos sentar. – Disse Izayoi percebendo o quanto Rin estava desconfortada com aquela apresentação.

Todos se sentaram a mesa novamente, Sesshoumaru, se sentou na cadeira em frente à de Inuyasha, e Suikotsu em frente à de Rin. Assim que todos se acomodaram a mesa, o clima logo começou a mudar, estavam todos se olhando, principalmente Rin e Suikotsu que não paravam de se encarar, concerteza todos os outros na mesa notaram o clima, então Izayoi resolveu quebra o clima puxando assunto com Rin.

- Rin minha querida, você ainda não nos contou o que lhe trouxe de volta a Tóquio. – Perguntou Izayoi.

Assim que Izayoi perguntou a Rin o que ela veio fazer em Tóquio, Suikotsu voltou a sua atenção a Rin, Suikotsu estava muito curioso pra saber o que avia realmente acontecido pra ela voltar pro Japão, depois de tantos anos, fora.

- Eu vim a negócios, compre unas ações de uma impressa aqui no Japão, e como meu advogado não pode vim pra cá, eu resolvi me mudar, como à senhora sabe me formei a algum tempo na faculdade. – Disse meio sem graça.

- E em que área minha querida. – Perguntou Izayoi.

- Me formei em administração, trabalhei na embaixada da frança e com o meu salário eu investi em unas ações aqui.

Sesshoumaru até então não avia se pronunciado a interrompeu. – Qual foi à faculdade que você se formou Srta. Rin? – Disse em um tom curioso.

- Foi na Ecole Normale Superieure. Foi eleita um das melhores da Europa. – Disse fazendo uma breve propaganda da universidade.

- Já ouvi falar dela. – Disse sem nenhum interesse na voz.

- Qual foi a impressa que você comprou? – Disse Sesshoumaru, já que aquele era seu negocio.

- Bem eu não me lembro o nome ao certo, mais meu advogado esta resolvendo todas as papeladas, logo, logo estarei trabalhando lá. – Disse dando um sorriso.

- Bem garotos. Acho que nossa hospede esta bastante cansada da viagem, não é Rin. – Disse Izayoi agora pegando em sua mão.

- Só um pouco tia, mais não se preocupe com isso. – Vamos termina o jantar que você fez com tanto carinho. – Disse sorrindo.

- Claro, minha querida. – Izayoi tocou um sino, e imediatamente um empregado bastante bonito, entrou na sala de jantar.

- Sim senhora. – O empregado estava ao seu lado.

- Poderia me trazer mais dois pratos. Por favor.

- Claro. Senhora. – Disse se retirando do aposento pra ir pegar os pratos na cozinha. Logo em seguida ele trouxe mais dois pratos muito finos, junto com os talheres.

- Bem vamos termina o jantar. – Disse Izayoi colocando um copo de vinho na boca.

O resto do jantar ocorreu calmamente, exceto entre o clima tenso de Suikotsu e Rin, Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de notar, os olhares que eles se lançavam, o que essa garota tinha de tão interessante para que Suikotsu a observasse tanto. Essas eram uma das perguntas que Sesshoumaru ficava se fazendo no decorre do jantar. Depois de um bom tempo Rin foi a primeira a se levantar da mesa.

- Bem, tia já esta ficando tarde pra mim, eu estou muito cansada com o fuso horário ainda, então eu vou me retirar se a senhora permitir. – Disse ainda de pé, olhando pros demais convidados.

- Claro que você pode, aqui é sua casa agora, não precisa dessa cerimônia toda Rin. – Disse Izayoi

- Obrigada tia, pela ótima janta, vocês podem continuar a janta sem mim. – Disse sorrindo.

- Sem problema minha querida, pode ir pro seu quarto descansar, amanhã a gente conversa mais. – Izayoi se levantou para da um grande abraço em Rin, que retribuiu com a mesma vontade. – Bem tia, eu vou indo. – Disse agora se soltando de Izayoi e olhando pros demais na mesa.

- Boa Noite a todos. – Disse fazendo uma reverencia. Rin saiu da sala de jantar, caminhando em direção a escada, quando sentiu uma mão a pegando pelo braço em seguida forçando a olhar pra o dono daquela força.

- Você. – Disse em um tom de espanto.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo aqui Rin? Pensei que tínhamos resolvido isso. – Disse Suikotsu

- Pois é meu querido, mudanças de plano. – Disse dado um largo sorriso pra ele. – Agora você poderia me soltar Suikotsu, esta me machucando.

- Desculpe-me Rin não foi minha intenção. – Disse largando o seu braço.

- Não se preocupe, eu prometo lhe ver em breve, mas, por favor, não comente nada com ninguém que eu estou aqui, ta? – Disse lhe dando um breve selinho nos lábios.

- Ta... – Disse ele virando o rosto logo em seguida, não podia acreditar que ela estava mesmo fazendo aquilo, não ali na casa do seu chefe.

- Tchau Suikotsu. – Disse Rin agora se encaminhando para seu quarto, assim que Rin chegou à porta do quarto, viu uma sobra passando atrás dela, se não fosse, pela luz que estava clareando os corredores naquela hora, ela teria tomado um susto. Mas o susto maior foi ver Sesshoumaru ao seu lado a observando de cima a baixo.

- Você ta olhando o que? Posso saber? – Disse ficando de frente pra ele.

- Eu acho que eu já escutei seu nome em algum lugar. – Disse Sesshoumaru agora abrindo a porta do seu quarto.

- Que isso você deve estar enganado, tem muita Rin por ai hoje em dia. – Disse se fazendo de doida.

- Não tem não, acredite. – Falou entrando no seu quarto e fechando a porta, deixando Rin sozinha no corredor.

- Grosso... – Bufou.

- Eu escutei isso pirralha. – Sesshoumaru tinha gritado de dentro do seu quarto.

- Ahhh... Eu mereço. – Rin abriu a porta do seu quarto quando, se lembrou que ainda estava com suas antigas coisas. "aquela noite prometia." – Disse fechando a porta em seguida.

Rin não agüentou dar mais nenhum passo quando finalmente se jogou em sua cama, nossa como aquilo ali era ruim, como conseguia dormi naquela cama horrível durante tanto tempo, e foi com esse pensamento que Rin adormeceu naquela noite. Na manhã seguinte, Rin se levantou logo cedo, pra tomar café antes que todo mundo, a casa ainda estava toda em completo silencio, exceto em um cômodo da casa. Assim que Rin começou a descer a escada, se lembrou que ainda nem tinha trocado de roupa da noite anterior quando escutou Sesshoumaru falando com ela.

- Vai fica ai, parada feito uma estatua, ou pretende descer ainda hoje? – Disse ainda sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Não lhe interessa. Seu grosso. – Disse agora descendo em pequenos pulinhos.

- Sabia que uma moça da sua idade não deveria agir que nem uma menina boba. – Ainda com seu tom de provocação.

- Sabia que uma cara, tão chato como você nunca vai se casar. – Disse se sentando no sofá ao seu lado.

- Pra sua informação, eu não quero me casar. – Disse agora tirando os olhos do jornal.

- Como se alguém quiser ir à forca por vontade própria. – Disse rindo.

- Pirralha. – Falou voltando a sua atenção no jornal.

- Chato. – Rin falou mostrando a língua.

- Como é que uma pirralha que nem você pode ser dona de uma impressa, você deveria estar no ensino fundamental.

- Pra sua informação eu tenho 20 anos, e eu sou muito boa naquilo que faço. – Disse se levantado e ficando na frente de Sesshoumaru. – Por que você fica me enchendo a paciência, o que foi que eu fiz pra você? – Disse arrancando das mãos de Sesshoumaru o jornal.

Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de notar, de como aquela garota era bonita, seus olhos analisava cada parte de seu pequeno corpo, tudo era muito bem desenhado, não tinha nenhum detalhe que desfizesse aquela beleza toda, qualquer mulher no lugar dela, usaria roupas mais atraentes do que um short azul claro e uma camiseta sem manga branca, seu cabelo hoje estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, o que realçava bastante seu pescoço. Aquela mulher era linda, mais infelizmente quando agia feito uma menina de primário, aquilo tudo sumia.

Rin sentiu um grande arrepio quando notou que Sesshoumaru lhe analisava de cima a baixo, aqueles olhos, não tinha como fugir deles, poderia ta usando roupa de inverno ainda sim, se sentira praticamente nua na frente dele. Seu coração acelerou novamente, aquilo ali já tava virando costume. E isso é um mau sinal. Sesshoumaru finalmente terminou de analisar a garota quando viu que o rosto de Rin estava completamente corado, não tinha ainda reparado em seu rosto que também era muito delicado, suas bochechas estavam rosadas, e seu olhos cor de chocolate eram bastante brilhosos, se não conhecesse tão bem as mulheres, diria que ela esta envergonhada. Sesshoumaru então resolveu quebra o clima que estava começando a surgir entre eles dois.

- Rin, cadê sua família? – Sesshoumaru estava curioso com a aparição daquela garota, sem parente, Izayoi nunca comentou que tinha uma sobrinha, mais também ele nunca foi de conversa com ela, o Maximo que fazia era discutir sobre os negócios da impressa.

- Minha família... Isso não é da sua conta Sesshoumaru, agora se me der licença tenho que tomar café. – Disse indo em direção a cozinha, logo em seguida Rin voltou comendo uma maça. Assim que Rin passou por Sesshoumaru, ele não agüentou e resolveu provocar ela mais um pouco.

- Cuidado pra não morre entalada viu. – Disse dando uma pequena gargalhada.

- Vai torra o saco de outro Sesshoumaru... – Rin estava começando a concorda com Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru realmente era um saco.

Assim que Rin subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto, Sesshoumaru voltou, a ler seu jornal em paz, quando uma noticia sobre a venda das ações de suas empresas lhe chamou a atenção.

**HERDEIRA DOS HAMASAKI COMPRA AÇÕES DA TAISHO CORPORATION!**

_A futura herdeira da família Hamasaki, comprou as ações da Taisho Corporation nesse sábado, ainda não se tem noticia sobre ela, ou o seu advogado, para esclarecer esse mais novo investimento. Mas segundo o seu tio o senhor Naraku Hamasaki, a jovem senhorita Hamasaki, foi morar fora do país aos 15 anos, e ate então não tinha dado noticias sobre seu parentesco. Até agora. Para quem não sabe a jovem foi pro exterior ainda muito nova, depois disso, sua família entrou em depressão, os negócios começou a desandar. Logo em seguida o senhor Miuga Hamasaki morreu de um infarto, que segundo amigos foi pelo desaparecimento de sua única filha Rin, e juntamente com a morte de sua mulher Sara Hamasaki. _

Sesshoumaru leu com atenção aquela noticia. "Então Rin é a herdeira legitima da família Hamasaki, como pode uma menina daquela ser dona de um império como aquele." – Sesshoumaru pensou.

Mas pelo que Sesshoumaru ficou sabendo da historia, era que o senhor Miuga Hamasaki deu todos os seus bens a Naraku, no seu leito de morte. Depois disso Naraku se juntou a Taisho Corporation, como sócio. - Naraku nunca comentou nada sobre ter uma sobrinha. – Falou para si mesmo. "Aquela historia ainda vai render muita coisa" – Pensou. - Sesshoumaru não pensou duas vezes, antes de ligar pra seu amigo Suikotsu.

Já na casa de Suikotsu, tudo estava bastante calmo até o seu celular tocar.

**TRIMMM... TRIMMM... **

Suikotsu pegou seu celular em cima da cabeceira, e imediatamente desejou estar surdo. Como pode ele esta, acordado há essa hora em pleno domingo, disse olhando o relógio que estava em cima da mesa que marcava exatamente 7 da manhã. Suikotsu atendeu o celular ainda dormindo.

- Cara se não dormi não? – Perguntou Suikotsu ainda com sono.

- Pra sua alegria não. – Disse Sesshoumaru em seu tom frio de sempre. - Você por um acaso já leu o jornal?

- Por um acaso você ainda não notou que eu estava tentando dormir... – Disse abrindo os olhos.

- Sai já dessa cama, e vai ler o jornal, na pagina nove. – Disse com a voz autoritária.

- Eu desejo que realmente seja importante, por que se não você vai, se ver comigo amanhã Sesshoumaru. – Disse Suikotsu ainda com raiva, se levantado da cama, e gritando por seu cachorro.

-Max! Max pega o jornal. – Disse apontando pra uma mesa perto da sala. Max pegou o jornal e trousse pra Suikotsu em cima da cama. – Bom garoto, deita aqui comigo. – Disse batendo a mão na cama, mostrando o lugar pra ele se deitar.

- Bem estou com o jornal, vamos ver página nove. – Assim que Suikotsu abriu a pagina, tinha uma enorme manchete falando sobre as ações compradas pela herdeira dos Hamasaki.

- Meu deus cara. O que é isso aqui! – Disse lendo o jornal.

- Bem isso é exatamente o que você esta pensando, agora me diz quem é essa garota. De que parte do planeta ela veio, quero um dossiê completo dessa garota na minha mesa segunda-feira de manhã. – Disse desligando o celular.

- Meu deus o que a Rin esta fazendo... – Suikotsu agora estava entrando em estado de choque. Ele tentou ao máximo tira essa idéia ridícula da cabeça de Rin, mais parece que ela não ouviu nada do que ele disse nos últimos cinco anos. Não demorou muito e Suikotsu já tinha perdido o resto do sono que lhe restava, tinha que procurar o dossiê da vida de Rin, mais como faria isso, sem colocar o seu segredo junto. Tinha que pensar e rápido. Foi quando ele teve uma idéia.

Já na casa dos Taisho Rin se preparava para sair quando seu celular começou a tocar.

- Quem será. – Não estava reconhecendo o número do celular.

- Aló! – Disse pra outra pessoa.

- Quer me dizer onde a senhorita esta com a cabeça, em compra as ações da família de Sesshoumaru? – Suikotsu já estava estressado naquela manhã.

- Como foi que você ficou sabendo? – Perguntou espantada, com a notícia.

- Rin, essa noticia esta em todos os jornais do Japão, você tem idéia da briga que ta comprando com seu tio? – Suikotsu já estava descendo as escadas quando uma das empregadas disse que ele tinha uma visita no escritório.

- Sei muito bem, por isso estou aqui em Tóquio. – Disse em seu habitual tom.

- Você deve ter perdido o resto do juízo, olha Rin eu tenho uma visita agora, e não posso fica falando com você me encontre daqui a uma hora na cafeteria do centro de Tóquio. Você ainda lembra qual é nê?

- Acho que me lembro, por que você não me pega aqui na casa dos Taisho. – Disse rindo.

- Você realmente perdeu o juízo, você esqueceu que eu sou amigo de Sesshoumaru, se eu aparecer ai pra lhe pegar seria muito estranho. Você não acha? – Disse pra Rin como se fosse à coisa mais obvio do mundo.

- Esta bem, então me encontre ao lado da casa dos Taisho, de lá eu vou te seguindo.

- Ta, combinado. Tchau Rin. – Disse desligando o telefone.

- Ela ainda vai me deixar louco... – Pensou em voz alta.

- Quem senhor? – Perguntou a empregada.

- Ninguém Sayori... Ninguém, mais me fale quem esta no escritório? – Perguntou curioso.

- Ah... É o senhor Naraku Hamasaki.

- O que? Como? – Disse acelerando os passos para o escritório, e Sayori junto.

Assim que Suikotsu abriu a porta do escritório, encontrou Naraku sentando em sua cadeira, olhando alguns relatórios sobre as ações da impressa, Suikotsu não pode deixar de notar o olhar que lhe foi lançado assim que entrou em sua sala.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo Naraku? Sai já da minha cadeira. – Disse ficando com mais raiva ainda. Suikotsu nunca gostou de Naraku dês de muito jovem, sempre implicava com ele quando mais novo e agora dentro de sua própria casa, lhe faltava com respeito.

- Oh... Desculpe-me pensei que eu poderia sentar aqui. – Disse com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos diga logo o que quer. Não tenho tempo pra perde com gente como você Naraku.

- Nossa... Esta tão estressado, vai morre cedo desse jeito. Mas já que esta querendo ir direto ao assunto então, diga logo onde ela esta?

- Ela quem? – Suikotsu se fez de louco, claro que ele sabia de quem ele estava perguntando de Rin é claro.

- Ora... Não de uma de mentiroso isso não combina com você. Vamos Suikotsu onde esta aquela ingrata da minha sobrinha. – Disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta onde Suikotsu ainda se encontrava.

- Hora Naraku, a sobrinha é sua, eu não tenho obrigação de saber onde ela esta.

- Escute aqui moleque, se estiver escondendo ela eu irei achar, eu vejo em seus olhos que você sabe onde a Rin esta, mais não se preocupe eu irei encontra - lá nem que seja no inferno.

- Bom pra você, mais caso já tenha terminado eu preciso me trocar, como pode ver eu ainda estou com roupa de dormi. – Disse dando um meio sorriso.

- Patético... Não ache que nossa conversa terminou por aqui. Eu ainda irei falar com você.

- Ficarei aguardando ansiosamente. – Disse mostrando a saída.

- Até breve... – Disse Naraku já se retirando do escritório.

- Até... – Disse Suikotsu já entrando no escritório quando.

- Sayori leve o senhor Naraku até a saída, por favor, depois volte aqui. – Disse fechando a porta do escritório e logo em seguida indo se sentar na cadeira que estava ocupada por Naraku há pouco tempo.

**Toc... Toc...**

- Entre Sayori.

- O senhor gostaria de alguma coisa? – Disse a empregada muito educada.

- Peça pro senhor Yamoto tira meu carro da garagem, eu irei sair em breve sim.

- Claro senhor. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Ah... Acho que é só isso mesmo, Sayori. Obrigado.

- Com licença. – Disse se retirando da sala logo em seguida, deixando Suikotsu sozinho novamente.

- Meu deus o que a Rin esta tramando, mal chegou e já ta me causando problemas...

**TRIMMM... TRIMMM... **

- Ta de brincadeira, isso só pode ser castigo senhor, disse olhando pro telefone ao seu lado.

- Alô? – Disse uma voz masculina no outro lado da linha.

- Rin, é Suikotsu, já esta pronta?

- Quase, por quê? Você já esta ai na frente? – Disse olhando pela janela do seu quarto a procura de um carro.

- Ainda não estou próximo, da pra ficar logo lá me esperando?

- Da sim, eu já estou terminando. Mais alguma coisa meu querido? – Disse fazendo uma voz manhosa.

- Não, até breve Rin.

- Até. – Desligou o celular.

Rin já estava quase pronta pra sair, só faltava uma leve maquiagem, sua roupa era bem social, uma saia preta, seguida por um pequeno cinto de prata na cintura que realçava suas lindas curvas, sua camisa era branca com uns pequenos babados em volta que dava um ar vitoriano, seu salto alto era preto, muito elegante, e pra dar o ar da graça sua maquiagem foi escolinha em tons leve, pra dar mais destaque aos seus olhos que o resto da roupa. Finalmente se viu linda para sair.

- Estou linda! – Disse sorridente pro espelho, Rin pegou sua bolsa e saiu do seu quarto, antes de sair deu uma ultima olhada, no seu antigo quarto, hoje mesmo falaria com Izayoi pra mudar tudo ali, assim que a encontrasse. Assim que ela fechou a porta do seu quarto encontrou Inuyasha descendo as escadas.

- Ei Inu!

- Ah, Bom Dia Rin. – Disse parando em frente à escada.

- Hahaha, Bom Dia.

- Nossa você esta linda Rin, vai se encontra com quem? – Inuyasha sempre foi curioso com as coisas, e sabia que quando uma mulher se arrumava de mais era pra agradar algum homem.

- Eu tenho que resolver uns problemas que apareceu hoje de manhã. – Disse descendo as escadas junto com ele.

- Ah, você vai como? – Ele perguntou.

Rin por um breve momento parou, não tinha pensado nisso ainda, ela não estava com seu carro ele ia chegar só na semana que vem. – Droga e agora? – Pensou.

- Inu você sabe-me dizer que tem algum carro reserva aqui? – Disse fazendo carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Olha Rin, só tem um carro, mais ele é de Sesshoumaru, ele sempre deixa as chaves perto da entrada, em frente a um jarro chinês.

- Ah valeu, Inu eu juro que não conto que foi você que me deu essas chaves.

- Ah... Você vai acabar com minha vida assim sabia.

- Pliz... Inu.

- Ta bom, vem comigo. – Disse já se encaminhando pro final da escada, quando mostrou o jarro em frente à porta, exatamente onde Inuyasha avia falado ainda pouco.

- Obrigada. – Disse dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- De nada... Mais agora deixa eu me mandar se não vai sobrar pra mim.

- Ta certo, bye Inu.

Rin pegou a chave do carro e foi direto pra garagem, assim que abriu a porta ficou impressionada com a quantidade de carros que tinha ali dentro, nunca viu tanto carro e motos juntos em um só lugar, poderia ficar ali por horas escolhendo um modelo pra sair, mais já estava atrasada demais tinha que encontra o carro de Sesshoumaru o mais rápido possível então resolveu testar o alarme do carro.

- Vamos lá. – Disse apontando o controle pra qualquer carro.

**PIP...**

Rin não acreditou quando viu o carro que ela tinha "pegado" de Sesshoumaru era uma Ferrari - 612 Scaglietti One-to-One versão 2008 ela era toda preta.

- Meu deus... Eu tenho certeza que dessa vez ele realmente vai ficar bravo. – Disse fazendo uma careta ao tentar imaginar Sesshoumaru aos gritos por ela ter pegado o carro dele. – Mais bem que ele merece por ter me chamado de criança hoje cedo.

Assim que Rin saiu da mansão Suikotsu já estava a sua espera no lado de fora no seu carro, um Porsche – Cayaman todo prata.

**TRIMMM... TRIMMM... **

Rin vasculhou dentro de sua bolsa atrás do seu celular quando finalmente achou disse:

- Alô.

- Ta atrasada...

- Eu sei perdão eu tive um pequeno problema.

- Ta... Mais Rin me diz como Sesshoumaru lhe emprestou esse carro? – Suikotsu estava surpreso, dês de quando Sesshoumaru empresta o seu carro favorito pra alguém? Nem pra ele que é seu "melhor" amigo.

- Ah... – Rin ficou sem reação, como ele sabia que era o carro de Sesshoumaru.

- Rin... Rin não me diga que você pegou sem ele saber! – Já gritando no telefone.

- Ah eu achei as chaves dando sopa por ai, e resolvi pegar. Eu não sabia que era de Sesshoumaru. **– Rin sua mentirosa claro que você sabia que era dele.** – Pensou.

- Ah meu deus, ta vamos logo sair daqui, por que quando Sesshoumaru, sentir falta desse carro eu quero estar bem longe de você de preferência.

- Deixa de ser exagerado Suikotsu, ele nem vai notar. Se vai ver. – Disse dando uma gargalhada logo em seguida.

- Ta bom... Vai acreditando. – Disse desligando o celular logo em seguida.

- Um povo sem graça... – Rin realmente estava bastante entusiasmada com a idéia de sair com o carro de Sesshoumaru.

Finalmente chegaram ao lugar marcado, era um pequeno café ao ar livre que tinha em um dos prédios de Tóquio ele era bastante popular entre os ricos da alta sociedade, estava cheio de deputados, empresários, advogados, e famosos. O lugar era muito chique tinha uma vista maravilhosa, dava pra ver toda a cidade, **- Com certeza um jantar a noite aqui deve ser lindo.** – Pensou. Rin escutou alguém lhe apertado a mão, quando finalmente saiu de seus desvarios.

- Rin, querida vamos? – Suikotsu mostrava uma mesa próxima a uma fonte que tinha no terraço do prédio.

- Ah... Claro. Desculpe-me. – Disse seguindo o metri para a mesa reservada.

Assim que chegaram à mesa, Suikotsu pegou uma cadeira e afastou para que Rin pudesse sentar ali, logo em seguida se sentou em frente a ela, o metri entregou o cardápio e logo em seguida saiu deixando ambos a sois para conversarem.

- Bem o que você quer tanto me dizer Suikotsu?

- Ah... Vamos lá, seu tio foi a minha casa hoje cedo, me interrogando sobre sua chegada no Japão, ele acha que estou por traz dessa sua loucura, que por sinal nunca fui a favor... – Disse fazendo uma cara de desaprovação.

- Mas... Como ele descobriu? – Rin parecia surpresa com a idéia de seu tio saber que ela esta aqui, ainda mais agora.

- Você não chegou a ler o jornal de hoje, não é Rin?

- Não

- Bem então vou lhe informa que esta em todos os jornais de Tóquio sobre a sua "futura chegada" e claro as ações que você comprou da Taisho Corporation.

- Mas... Como? – Rin ficou em choque quando ele disse isso.

- Você ta querendo o que Rin, você comprou as ações da maior impressa de Tóquio, você achava mesmo que ninguém iria saber? Todo mundo já sabe que é você, até Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru!

- Rin a questão é a seguinte, Sesshoumaru pediu seu dossiê completo para mim, agora sim você ta encrencada, como irei fazer isso sem colocar meu nome em jogo, e claro sem conta nossa historia?

- Eu não sei de um jeito, ele não pode saber que eu tenho uma ligação com você.

- Seria tão fácil se você contasse logo tudo pra todos, isso ia me livrar de uma bela confusão...

- Por favor, Suikotsu! Por mim? – Aquela era sua ultima cartada, se Suikotsu negasse já era meu plano de ter as impressas da minha família de volta.

- Ta Rin... Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Agora quando for apronta uma coisa me avise antes sim... Porque eu já preparo meu testamento. – Disse fazendo uma careta.

- Deixa de ser dramático Suikotsu. – Sempre foi assim com ele, sempre me fez feliz, pena que nem tudo é como a gente deseja.

- Vamos pedir alguma coisa Rin, estou com fome, nem tomei café ainda. – Disse olhando o cardápio a sua frente.

- Claro.

O tempo foi passando e Rin estava se divertindo como nunca, ela sempre gostou da companhia de Suikotsu dês da juventude, ele sempre esteve presente em sua vida, nos bons e maus momentos, tudo que tinha devia a ele.

- Rin já esta tarde, vamos?

- Ah claro. – Disse olhando a hora que marcava exatamente 14h30min da tarde.

- Nossa como o tempo passou rápido. – Disse já se levantando.

- Bem Rin, eu vou ver o que posso fazer em relação aquele assunto, só tome cuidado com seu tio, ele não esta pra brincadeira, e eu não quero que você se machuque.

- Eu terei cuidado prometo.

- Agora devemos ir já esta tarde e eu tenho que devolver um carro a Sesshoumaru. – Disse fazendo cara de menina sapeca.

- Hahaha boa sorte, qualquer coisa me liga, se já tem gravado meu número no celular.

- Ta certo, tchau Suikotsu. – Disse lhe dando um leve beijo no rosto.

- Tchau Rin. – Disse se encaminhando ao caixa pra pagar a conta do café.

Rin esperou Suikotsu sair de sua vista e foi andando em direção oposta a dele, não estava com vontade de volta pra casa, se é que posso chamar de casa... – Pensou.

- Ahhh... Que tédio... – Falou se espreguiçando, há tempos que não sai assim, sempre ficou dentro de um quarto estudando ou trabalhando, e hoje não iria desperdiça o momento relaxante, ainda mais com um carro daquele a sua disposição. – Sorriu.

Já na mansão dos Taisho Sesshoumaru ainda estava dormindo, pelo menos é o que Izayoi achava, mais na verdade Sesshoumaru estava pesquisando sobre a sua futura sócia.

- Ah... Sei Obrigado pela informação. – Disse desligando o telefone.

- Então quer dizer que ela realmente é filha do Sr. Miuga, isso vai ser bem interessante, vamos ver do que essa menina é capaz de fazer.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

  
**

Bem gente como deu pra notar, eu não estava com tanta imaginação nessa capitulo, mas a próxima prometo ser bem melhor. Demorei d+ pra postar e ainda tenho + 3 fic pra atualizar Y-Y Desculpa a demora pliz! Tive muitos problemas pessoais que afeto minha imaginação e humor, mas estou recuperando aos poucos e de quebra ainda fiquei doente... (que saco) Bem é só isso.

Pois é Sesshoumaru descobriu alguma coisa com essa ligação que ele fez, quem será no outro lado da linha? O que Sesshoumaru esta tramando pra nossa pequena Rin? Será que Naraku vai descobri onde ela esta? Tudo isso no próximo capitulo de New World.

* * *

-

Respostas do Capitulo 1 - Nova Vida

-

**Sha:** Que bom que esta gostando miga *-* Fico muito feliz. Obrigada mesmo miga.

**Mitzrael Girl: **Aiaiaiai, amém! Tava com medo de ter feito tudo errado, desculpa por esse fic pliz, tava sem nenhum pingo de imaginação, mas espero ter tirado algumas dúvidas sobre o passo de Rin nesse capitulo viu miga. ^^ Bjus fofa.

**Alex "Joselito":** Obrigada pela confiança fofo, farei de tudo pra agradar a todos. ^^

**Lucy-Chan Lucy:** Esta aqui viu vê se não me mata pliz, ainda quero viver *-*

**bek-chan!:** Hahaha não sei, o quê se acha que ele vai ou não se apaixonar por ela? Eu torço que não pq ai vai ser complicado, disputa entre irmãos imagina isso xD

**Rin Taisho Sama:** Verdade, ela realmente ta um doce ainda, eu Tb quero saber qual será essa vingança que ela planeja conta alguém xD (detalhe você ira saber nesse fic), obrigada por acompanhar ^^

**paty saori shinzato Morita: **Olá Paty, nossa que d+ eu adoraria ir pro Japão deve ser lindo, que bom que você gosta de Sesshoumaru e Rin eles são lindos mesmo ***Sonhando*** Mas eu vi suas fotos vc é linda, e sua família também, espero que esse cap esteja do seu agrado, desculpa pela demora prometo acelerar minha imaginação o + rápido possível, Bjus minha querida =***

**Pequena Rin: **Eu demorei não foi ***vendo o olhar frio de pequena Rin*** Eu juro que não foi minha intenção =x e culpa do meu ex namorado pode culpar ele xD

* * *

Bem gente Bjus =***

Até o próximo capitulo de New World.

Bye o/


End file.
